Filling the void
by Huddlem
Summary: After the death of Xion Roxas has been depressed so Axel asks Larxene to make him fell better.WARNING LEMONS in later chapters(Complete sorry for the crappy ending)
1. Filling the Void

**Huddlem :Okay people this is going to be a Roxas and Larxene fanfic**

**(Roxas and Larxene blushing look away from each other) **

**Axel : Your not going to pair yaio right?**

**Huddlem : First let me puke**

**(Luxord offering me bucket)**

**Huddlem : Thats Luxord *blarg* **

**(After an long 30 minutes of puking)**

**Huddlem : and second your safe from the fangirls**

**Everyone : Thank you**

**Huddlem : Dont mention it I know the fangirls can get a little crazy**

**Demyx : A little **

**Huddlem : Okay full blown Nut bar lock them up in a asylum and throw away the key Crazy**

**Xion : Hey where am I in this story **

**Huddlem : Well this is after your death**

* * *

Roxas has been emotionless even for a Heartless everyone worried about him especially Larxene.

Larxene begins to pounder on why she is feeling this way walks down a hall way and ends up in the Gray Area Axel ,Luxord,Xigbar and Saix are playing Poker with Luxord winning as usual,Demyx tuning his Sitar, Marluxia tending to his flowers,Vexven,Lexaeus,Xaldin and Zexion stuffing there faces full of Roxas oh poor Roxas sitting in the corner sulking in self felt,Larxene a painful twitch in her chest and clenches her hands together where her heart should be.

"Man there is no way were going to win" complained Axel

"Well maybe you should think twice before going against the gambler of fate" said Luxord with a big grin on his face

(Demyx notices Larxene pain)

"Hey sparky you alright" asked Demyx

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SPARKY WATER BOY" growled Larxene throwing her knifes at him but only gracing a few hair off his head

"Jeez Larxene calm down its only a joke" said Luxord trying to calm down the savage nymph

Larxene turns to Luxord in fear Luxord puts down his cards

"Ha flush" yelled Saix slamming his cards down in great triumph

"Hey no fair Larxene was distracting me" complained Luxord

"Doesnt matter I won" mocked Saix

(Saix and Luxord are in a heated argument so Xibar goes to something to eat and Axel goes to talk to Larxene who is on the couch)

"What do you want" growled Larxene

"Meet me after curfew" Axel whispered

"I know" Axel added

(When Larxene heard Axel utter those words her face went pale and her facial expression was shocked)

"What are you t..talking about" Larxene stammered

"Dont act dumb you know what I'm talking about" said Axel in a cool demeanor

"F..Fine" said Larxene

(**Organization Xlll _after_**_ **hours**)_

*knock knock knock*

"Axel its me Larxene " said Larxene quietly

"Come in " said Axel

(Hearing a click noise Larxene enters and shuts the door quietly so they would not wake the others)

"So Larxene how long have you had a crush on my little buddy" said Axel sitting on his bed

"I don't like Him" whispered Larxene but in a stern tone

"Bullshit" scoffed Axel

"I see how you look at him and how you clench your heart when you see him" said Axel

"Fine I l..lo..love Roxas" sighed Larxene

"You see was that so hard" said Axel

"Look I don't mind you loving him ever sense Xion died Roxas has been depressed. I love the little dude but not in that needs someone to fill in that void in his heart and thats you" said Axel

"Do you really think I can be that person" asked Larxene

"Yes, but if you Hurt Roxas I'll burn you till you bones turn to ash" said Axel summoning his Chakrams

"Okay" sighed Larxene

(Larxene exits Axel's room and walks to here room, she notices a small cry as she checks around it was coming from walk to the door. the crying get louder and checks on the luckily the door was open. so she enters to see that Roxas was crying in his walks to his bed and lays with him. Hugging him and kissing his forehead)

"Shush Roxy,Larx is here to make you feel better" said Larxene

(As the words left her lips. Roxas suddenly stops crying and embraces Larxene in a hug in surprise blushes, pets Roxas's head and falls asleep with him)

* * *

**Huddlem : You see wasn't that heart warming **

******Naminé** : Yeah it was

**Axel :********Naminé how did you get out of your cage**

**********Naminé : I told some dusks to let me out **

**********Axel : go back now **

**********Huddlem : Now now Axel let Namié have some fun**

**********Axel : Why should I**

**********Huddlem : Do it or I'll feed you to the fangirls and boy they have been itching to write some Yaoi **

**********Axel : Yes yes sir **


	2. Is he getting better

**Xion : what do you mean I'm not in the story **

**Huddlem : Well what with you out of the picture, RoxLar or what ever they call it can happen **

**Marluxia : You know that makes sense you know **

**(Everyone starts to agree) **

**Huddlem : Okay with that in mind lets begin**

* * *

(Larxene wakes yup and notices the clock, it was 5:00 everyone was still dead asleep, she slowly removes Roxas's hands from here side and gets up from the bed)

"If only you knew Roxas" sighed Larxene

(She gives him a kiss on the forehead and solemnly walks to the door a closes it as quietly as she can)

"Man its good only Axel knows about this" sighed Laxrene

(With time she had,Larxene decides to make breakfast, the aroma fills the hallway of the organization Xlll,everyone wakes up and rushes to the kitchen to see that Larxene made pancakes,bacon,sausage,and freshly squeezed Orange juice)

"Larxene did you make all of this" asked Demyx

"So what if I did" scoffed Larxene

"No I mean its a bit surprising that you did this for us" gushed Demyx

"Just shut the fuck up and eat" shouted Larxene

(Roxas walks in to see everyone is having a good time a solemnly walks to his chair)

"Come on buddy eat up" muffled Axel with a face full of Bacon and sausage

"Yeah Roxas you don't want Larxene hard work to go to waste" added Luxord

"Okay" sighed Roxas

(Roxas begins to pile on his plate with 2 pancakes ,3 bacon strips , 1 sausage and a large glass of Oj .Roxas takes his first bite of the pancake his face is in shock on how good it tastes)

"Is it really that bad" sighed Larxene

"No it good,I'm just surprised on how good it tastes" said Roxas

"By the way how did you get this good we don't know you could cook this good or even cook at all" said Demyx

"Well I've studying a cook book for a while and boom it just happened" said Larxene

"Well you should cook more often" added Roxas with a smile

(Larxene imagined her and Roxas as a couple her in an apron cooking and Roxas at the table waiting to eat. and it made here blush immensely)

"Hey Larxene you okay" asked Luxord

"Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be" said Larxene awkwardly

"Well you look a litle red" added Axel raising an eyebrow giving a look I know why you blushing

"Yeah I'm okay really I'm fine" said Larxene

(Everyone finishes there the mess that they the guys run off)

"Jeez the such pigs" complained Larxene

"Here let me take those" said a familiar voice

(Larxene turns around to see Roxas was offering to take the plates)

"Roxas" said Larxene slightly blushing

"You've done enough work today go and rest on the couch" said Roxas with a smile

"Okay" said Larxene walking away blushing

(Luxord nudged Demyx to see that Larxene is blushing on the couch lost in her thoughts)

"So how long have you had a thing for Zombie boy" said Demyx snapping Larxene out of her trans

"Wha What are you talking about" said Larxene blushing immensely

"Oh come on don't act so koi Larxene we know you like him" mocked Luxord

"I don't know what you are talking about" scoffed Larxene

"Come on your making it a little obvious don't you think Larxene" said Marluxia

"And Axel told us on the way to breakfast " said Luxord

"AXLE DID WHAT" growled Larxene

"He told us you like Roxas on the way to Breakfast" said Luxord hesitantly in fear of the savage nymphs rage

(Axle realizing what he had done makes a break for it but he wasn't fast enough, Larxene immediately pins him on the wall with her knifes )

"YOU BASTARD" yelled Larxene

"IM SORRY " said Axel

"But you have to admit it is a juicy secret" said Marluxia, trying to calm down the savage nymph

"Don't worry Ol'e Zombie boy doesn't know " added Demyx playing his Sitar

"Look we all care about Roxas, he hasn't been himself sense Xion died" said Luxord

"But you may be able to bring him back from the darkness" said Axel

"I mean you've done great progress,He smiled in the 3 long years he finally smiled" added Axel

"You guys have that much faith in me" gushed Larxene

"Yes, you have our full support in this" said Axel in a calm tone

"Where is zombie boy anyway" asked Demyx

"he is cleaning the mess you guys made" growled Larxene

(All the guys whistled to relieve the awkward tension)

"Hey guys whats up" said a familiar voice breaking the tension

(Everyone jumped up to see that Roxas was finished cleaning the dishes)

"Roxas your done? that was quick" said Axel

"well it wasn't that big of a mess I mean compared to cleaning the rooms its nothing" said Roxas

"Plus I didn't want Larxene to over work herself sense she made the delicious breakfast" added Roxas

"You really mean that Roxas" asked Larxene

"Yeah I can't remember having a good meal in a long time" said Roxas scratching the back of his head

"Hey Roxas I have something to tell you" said Larxene

* * *

Authors note : I know I'm kind of messing with that characters.I mean I know there no way in hell that Larxene would ever cook for the guys and there no way there this buddy buddy with each other.

* * *

**Xemas : leaving them with a cliffhanger eh**

**Huddlem: yup **

**Xemas : Thats evil hmm maybe I'll have some use of you **

**Huddlem : Wait what?**

**Xemas : Oh nothing can you follow me into Vexen's Lab **

**Huddlem : Um okay**

**Axel : stayed tune for the next chapter **


	3. Rejection

**PLEASE READ: (In my last story I've made a mistake Larxene was suppose to say ("Roxas I have something to tell you ").I am very sorry for the confusion**

**Axel : Hey Huddlem where are you**

**(see a person that look like me walking with Vexen)**

**Vexen : Oh this is not Huddlem its his nobody **

**Axel : Wait you created a Ezra a nobody**

**Xemnas : Yes **

**Axel : so whats his name **

**? : My.. name? **

**Vexen : his name is Rexaz (like texas) **

**Axel : Rexas?**

**Vexen : Rexaz The Silver Banshee number XV  
**

**Axel : so why is he called the silver Banshee **

**Vexen : well his dual wield Broad chain saw swords emit a high-pitched sound frequency that makes it lethal  
**

**(I walk in)**

**Huddlem : Hey guys..wait who's ****that**

**Xemnas :He will be your replacement. goodbye**

**(Xemnas pulls a levar, trap door opens beneath me)**

**Huddlem : you son of ahhhhhhhh**

**Axel : Now back to the story**

* * *

Recap : "Roxas can I talk to you" asked Larxene

"Uh sure Larxene" said Roxas

(The two nobodys walk a way from the gray area to great some private time)

"Bet you a hundred bucks she chickens out" said Demyx

"Alright your on" said Axel shacking Demyx hands

**(Now back to the lovely couple) **

"Roxas there something I've meaning to tell you for a long time" said Larxene

"Well what is Larxene" said Roxas

"I know you've been depressed for a long time and lately it has killed me to see you in so much pain and I know nobodys aren't suppose to having feeling like this but when you use to smile I felt complete said Larxene

To tell you in shor Lo lov" stammered Larxene

(Trying to mouth the word of her emotion to Roxas kisses Larxene,Her eye opened wide open in shock)

"I love you too Larxene" said Roxas

"Im sorry Larxene but I cant love you" said Roxas

"Why do you say that" said Larxene with a quivering lip

"Im still in love with Xion" said Roxas monotonly

(When those words came out Roxas's mouth Larxene felt like a spear went right through her heart drop,warm tears falling down her pushed Roxas out of the way so he couldn't see her cry)

"Larxene" said Axel as Laexene passed him

(Larxene did not answer she just ran to the library)

"Roxas what happen to Larxene" asked Axel

"I told her i still loved Xion" said Roxas

(When Axel heard that he just snapped)

"How many times do we have to go over this XION IS DEAD,SHE IS NOT COMING CAT YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL."yelled Axel picking Roxas by his collar

but" said Roxas

"But acting like your the only one that misses her,Demyx misses her,Luxord misses her,I miss her, everyone misses her. your so blind by love for a dead person you cant even appreciate someone living." yelled Axel putting him down

"Think it over" said Axel

(As day turned into night Roxas went into his room thinking about how he hurt Larxene.)

"Im so sorry Larxene" said Roxas to himself

(Roxas woke up got ready and headed for the greay area, he sees Larxene pass him by)

"Larxene" called out Roxas

(But she ignored him and went to the library )

"Ouch look like someone got the cold shoulder" mocked Demyx

"Why don't you leave the kid alone its bad enough I gave him a ear full yesterday he doesn't need someone pushing his buttons" called out Axel

"It was only a joke Jeez" complained Demyx walking away

"Look buddy Im sorry for yelling a you yesterday,I don't know what came over me,I hope you can forgive me" said Axel in a sad tone

"Its okay Axel,Honestly I really needed that" said Roxas trying to cheer up his bestfriend


	4. Reconection

**Larxene :Not cool Huddlem**

**(Rexas pretending to be me)**

**Rexas : Well I thought it need some conflict**

**Xemans : Well i thought it was nice**

**(I kick in the door)**

**Roxas : Huddlem but how are you there a here at the same time**

**Huddlem : He is my nobody that Xemans made without my permission**

**(Everyone gasps) **

**Luxord : so what are you going to do **

**Huddlem : I say we feed him to the Fangirls**

**Larxene : quick everyone grab him and throw him out the window**

**Xemans : PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME**

**Huddlem : to late**

**(Xemans is thrown out the window,and a bunch of squeals are heard)**

**Rexas : so what happens to me **

**Huddlem : Sense you are me you'll be my assistant in making these kingdom hearts stories **

**Rexas : Thanks**

**(We high five)**

**Huddlem : Oh yeah I found a few friends of yours **

**(stepping in Ven,Aqua,Terra,Kairi,Lightning,Tifa ,Naminé and Yuffe) **

**Axel :Now back to our story**

**Huddlem : HEY that was my line**

* * *

(It has been a week sense Roxas broke Larxene heart and he regretted every second of it)

"Look Roxas quit beating yourself about it just confess just to get some closer" said Axel patting Roxas's back

"Yeah your right I really need to get this off my chest" said Roxas

(The two nobodys walk to the gray area,Roxas noticing a certain savage nymph gone)

"Hey wheres Larxene?" asked Roxas

"She said she need some alone time so she went to Twliight town get her mind off of something" said Demyx strumming a savory lick on his Satire

(Roxas felt a twitch in his chest,hearing about the pain that he caused her)

"YO Earth to Roxas" said Axel waving his hand right in front of his face

"Sorry" said Roxas

(As day turned to-night Roxas grew very worried so he goes to check on Larxene,he slowly walk to her door slightly opening to see that she was not there,Roxas sighed in disappointment,so he decided to look for her at Twilight Town)

"Larxene where are you" thought Roxas

(As he checked every where, Roxas took a rest at the Clock tower,As the full moon cast over the clock tower,Roxas sighed wondered what he could have done to ease Larxene's pain,As he was pondering he heard a slight cry as he went to investigate,the cries became more audible Roxas sees a hooded figure .he realizes it was Larxene about to meet a horrible fate)

"Larxene" shouted Roxas stopping her from taking a gruesome plunge of doom

"Roxas what are you doing here" asked Larxene

"I was here looking for you" said Roxas

"LEAVE ME ALONE, NO BODY CARES ABOUT ME" shouted Larxene

"Your wrong Larxene,I care because I love you,I'm sorry for being such a fool I only hope you can forgive me" said Roxas with tears coming down his face

(As Roxas looking down on the floor he felt a warm touch,Roxas lifted his head to see a Larxene instantly crashing her lips against two lovers kiss under the full that the lost feeling have been two nobodys returned to Castle Oblivion still bumped in to various objects until they finally came to Roxas's room)

"Roxas I love you so much" said Larxene with tears of joy falling down from her face

"I love you to Larxene" said Roxas

(Roxas opened the door,instantly the two found themselves crashing on the two lovers kisses became more passionate,tongues begin to explore one anothers breaking away Roxas to kiss Larxene gave of a moan and began to strip her coat and then undoing her bra to reveal her double d breasts .Roxas was speech less on how the moonlight glistened on Larxene's silky smooth pulled Roxas's face to her breasts engulfing his entire began to suckle on Larxene's erected nipple)

"Roxas I want you inside me" moaned Larxene

"Are you sure Larxene" said Roxas breaking away from Larxene's nipple

(She nodded and began to stip her pants then her panties to see that her womanhood was soaing Roxas took of his pants to see the was a big bulge in his grabbed his boxers and remove them slowly to see that Roxas manhood popped out like a jack in the box)

"This well over seven inches" purred Larxene

(Larxene positioned herself over Roxas a deep breath she impaled her self on Roxas's began to bob her hips up and down making a small clapping noise .Roxas and Larxene moaned simultaneously).

"Roxas move faster" moaned Larxene

(Roxas put Larxene on her moved his hips back and forth reaching Larxene hymen he broke through cried out in pain the slowly went to pleasure.)

"AHHH ROXAS CUM INSIDE ME" screamed out Larxene

(Roxas began to move faster until reaching to his his seed to go inside Larxene that Roxas collapsed onto Larxene two cuddled that the had a mind-blowing experience)

"I love you Larxene " said Roxas huffing and puffing

"I love you too Roxas" said Larxene also huffing and puffing

(The next day)

"YOUR WHAT" shouted everyone in Organization Xlll

"Im pregnant " happily said Larxene patting her stomach while Roxas pecked her on the check

"My little buddy finally became a man" said Axel rubbing the tears out of his eyes

(9 months later Roxas was pacing in the waiting area.)

"Roxas calm down Im sure Larxene fine" said Axel tring to calm down his best friend

(Then there was a huge wail,dying out to hear baby bursted through the door to see Larxene was carring there new born baby)

"Roxas I would like to meet you daughter" said Larxene with teas of joy hand the baby over to Roxas

"Hi there" said Roxas

"Whats her name" asked Roxas

"I was thinking and I think she should be called Xion just to honor her memory" said Larxene

"Are you sure" asked Roxas

"Yes" said Larxene reassuring her final decision

"Our baby Xion" said Roxas rocking his daughter to sleep

* * *

AN : Sorry if the lemon was weak it was my first one.

* * *

**Huddlem: so what do you think guys**

**Larxene : I think it was a beautiful ending**

**Xion : when will I get to be with Roxas**

**Larxene : Roxas is mine(grabbing Roxas's right arm)**

**Xion No he's mine(pulling on Roxas's left arm)**

**Naminé : No he's mine (wrapping her arms around his neck)**

**Huddlem : while Roxas is having his lover quail **

**Ven : I thought it was nice**

**Aqua : I cant wait till I get to be with Ven **

**Kairi : Over my dead body**

**Tifa,Lightning and Yuffe: YEAH**

**(Van and Riku kick down a wall)**

**Van and Riku : HEY WHAT ABOUT US**

**Huddlem : NO SHIPS FOR YOU**

**Van : you little punk (summoning his keyblade)**

**Huddlem : I dare you to say that again(summoning the x blade)**

**(Van runs away while I'm chasing after him)**

**Rexas : stayed tune for the next Ship**

**Huddlem: COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN(In the distance)**


End file.
